Beyond's Baby Girl
by allietheepic7
Summary: A different version of Serial Killer's Daughter. What if Briana had been born in the Death Note World? What if she'd been raised by BB, her father? See just how screwed up life can get when your father is the World's Greatest Criminal, and you're his successor. And then L gets in the middle of things.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond's Baby Girl**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 1 6 weeks old**

Beyond Birthday held his newborn daughter for the first time at her mother's funeral.

He remembered the night well enough for a one night stand. He was 15 and had just escaped from Whammy's. She was 17 and wanted to get back at a cheating boyfriend. They had met that night in a bar and… well, you can guess what happened. They hadn't used protection and, for some reason, she had decided not to abort the baby. Nine months later, the woman, Jean Thomas, had given birth to a daughter she named Briana, and died. Jean's sister had promised to find the baby's father and, when she did, convince him to raise the child.

Beyond watched the coffin lower into the ground. He was sixteen years old and a father, of all things. How was a daughter supposed to fit into his plan to surpass L!? He should have let Jean's sister raise the child instead of him. Beyond felt the small bundle in his arms wiggle and looked down.

The baby—Briana—was staring at him, unblinking, with her blood-red eyes, mirror images of his own. The small tuff of black hair on the top of her head fluttered in the breeze. Beyond's eyes drifted to her name and missing death date in time to see it. Briana's last name flickered a few times and changed from 'Thomas' to 'Birthday.'

'Briana Birthday,' He mused. 'I like the sound of that.'

"Well, little one, shall we get going?" He asked the baby as he turned away from the grave. She blinked a couple of times and smiled, something way advanced for a child only a few weeks old. But, then again, her father was a genius.

And soon to be serial killer.

**I have no idea where I'm going to go with this. Like, I know what's happening for the first couple chapters, and then I'll need tons of help. No pairing yet but it will NOT be with Near because of my abnormal hate/fear of the evil, little sheep. I'll be messing with the timeline a lot and BB is L's brother. So follow, favor, and review !u! (That looks stupid: P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond's Baby Girl**

**By Alice Elric 7 **

**Chapter 2 8 months**

Beyond picked up his butcher's knife and walked towards the woman he'd tied to the table. She was crying and whimpering through her gag. Pathetic. He ran the razor sharp blade down her arm and smiled creepily at her. "Now, my dear, don't hold back your beautiful screams." He cooed as he removed the rag from her mouth.

Suddenly, crying came from the baby monitor hanging on the wall. Beyond frowned and left the room, placing his knife on the table. He soon came back, this time with a sobbing Briana in his arms. He tried shushing her for a few minutes, then glared at the tied up woman after that didn't work. "Sing." Beyond ordered.

"W-what?" The woman's voice cracked with fear.

"Sing. For. My. Daughter." Beyond snarled; this woman's sniffling's were pissing him off and now he had a crying baby on his hands.

The woman stared at him mutely for a moment before she started to sing. "R-rock-a-by baby, in the treetops. W-when the wind blows, the cradle will rock." The woman eyed Beyond warily as he walked towards her. "When the bow breaks, the c-cradle will fall."

"And down will come baby, cradle and all." Beyond finished as he brought his knife across the woman's throat. Red blood spilled out of the wound and Briana, now quiet, was staring curiously at the liquid. "That's called blood, sweetie." He told her and started to walk out of the room. Beyond looked back at the newly made corpse. "She's going to stink for sure." He muttered before closing the door.

**Creepy… But it seemed like something BB would do. It's going to be a couple more chapters until L comes into the story. I'm trying to get the trailer for this on YouTube so look for it! Join my army of followers and help me take over the world using fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond's Baby Girl**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 3: 2 ½ years**

"Ngh." Beyond moaned as he felt tiny hands shake him. He pretended to be asleep as the hands moved to his hair and tugged on it. 'If I keep my eyes closed, she'll go away—'

CHOMP

Beyond opened his eyes to see Briana chewing on his hand. "Are you really that hungry, strawberry?" he asked. She nodded, teeth firmly attached in his skin. Sighing, Beyond reluctantly got out of bed to feed his child.

The last two years had been hard. L had almost found them 3 times. Though he had been able to keep Briana's existence from L, Beyond knew that wouldn't last when it was time for her to start school and there would be public records of her.

Getting a jar of jam out of the fridge, Beyond removed the lid from a sippy cup and poured the sticky substance in. He handed the cup to Briana and started to drink out of the jar as they walked into the living room. Briana gave him the remote and he turned to Cartoon Network for their weekly ritual. Saturday morning cartoons.

Only a couple minutes into 'Coyote and Roadrunner,' Briana said her first words of the day. "Daddy? Why is the coyote so stupid and the bird so smart?" She asked with perfect clarity.

"The people who made the cartoon want children to believe that the good guys are smart and the bad guys are stupid." Beyond explained. "So, if children want to be smart, it's already in their subconscious that smart people are the good guys."

"Oh." Briana looked back at the TV. "That's dumb. Bad guys can be smart too."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Beyond frowned. His job as a street doctor didn't require anyone to come to his home and no one nearby had any reason to visit, so who could it be?

Carefully, Beyond opened the door to reveal… A. The skinny 18-year-old stood tall outside the entryway, wearing a purple T-shirt and black jeans. His blonde hair had grown almost to his shoulders and his green eyes shown diffidently. "A… so you didn't die after all. I'd thought that would be the case."

A's eyebrows rose. "So, you're not surprised I faked my death?"

"Not at all. I'll admit, when I first thought you were dead, I left Whammy's House and never went back, but now nothing can surprise me much anymore. What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for you. My plan was to break you out of Whammy's but then you ran away. I haven't been able to find you since, B. What are you hiding?"

"You'll see the need for secrecy. Come in." Beyond held open the door. When A entered, he froze, staring at Briana, who was still watching TV.

"B, please tell me you learned how to clone yourself."

"Nope," Beyond smirked. "A one-night stand almost 3 years ago and her mother died in child birth. Somehow, her aunt finds my contact information; while little Bri gets a daddy, I get my very own successor."

"B!" A started to scold, but then Briana looked over at them.

"Daddy, who is that?" She asked.

"This is your Uncle A, strawberry. You stay there, I need to talk to your uncle for a minute." Beyond then dragged A to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A hissed at him. "You're acting like L, treating your daughter like he did us! You may be her father, but you do not own her!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Beyond snarled back. "Do you think L would have let her watch cartoons, or have a lazy Saturday!? No! She'd be taking test after test because she's so advanced. She's two and a bloody haft and speaking in complete, clear sentences! Briana needs to learn how to think like an adult at an early age in case L comes after her, but I'll be damned if she won't have as normal a childhood as I can give her!"

They heard light footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Daddy, who is L? You keep mentioning him." Briana asked.

Beyond forced a smile. "He's no one you have to worry about yet, strawberry."

Briana walked up to A and took his hand. "Would Uncle A like to watch TV with me?"

"Sure, shorty." A shot him a look that said that their conversation wasn't over, but B could care less. His best friend and daughter, the two most important people in his life, were with him and he had jam.

Therefore, life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 3 years**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Beyond looked up from the pancakes he was making for Briana and A. 'Who could that be at this time in the morning?' he wondered. "A, do you mind taking over these for me?" A nodded in response and B left to get the door.

He opened it to see a woman dressed in a business suit. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Kirihara of Social Services." **(Big smile if you know what anime this is from.)**

"I'm Blake Besting. May I help you?"

"Yes, I've been informed that there is a child at this residence. My superiors have informed me that since there is no public record of a child, that I am to inspect this home to make sure it is fit for a kid to live here. May I come in?"

'Well, you just stated that you don't believe I'm a fit parent.' Beyond almost snarled. "Of course you can!" He said with a smile. "Brittney, Andrew, we have company!" He called them by their aliases, letting them know that there was an enemy. Even Briana, at the age of 3, knew not to share her name with any one.

They entered the small apartment to see that A had already finished the pancakes and Briana was spreading a load of jam on them. "Daddy!" she squealed and ran to him so she could be picked up. With his daughter in his arms, he gestured for Kirihara to sit at the table.

"Andrew, Brittney, this is Mrs. Kirihara. Mrs. Kirihara, this is my daughter, Brittney Besting, and my friend who is staying with us, Andrew Addings." Beyond introduced. He honestly couldn't care about what happened with this woman, as long as she didn't take his daughter away from him.

"Hello! I'm Brit!" Briana said with a smile. "Uncle A and Daddy made a bunch of pancakes this morning. Would you like some?" She jumped out of his arms and raced to the table to bring back a plate of jam covered pastries.

"Um… sure. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Thanks." Kirihara sat down at the table and took a plate, passed to her by A. "So, do like living here with your uncle and father?" She asked Briana.

"Yes! Uncle A takes care of me during the day while Daddy works, and when Daddy's home, he always plays with me!" Kirihara took note of that in a small notebook, then turned to Beyond.

"If I may ask, where do you work?"

"I am a traveling detective. The pay isn't all that good, but I'm good at solving puzzles and such."

"Can I show you something?" Briana smiled brightly and raced off towards her room. Though their apartment was small, it was large enough for them each to have their own bedroom. She returned with a handful of pictures that had been taken off the wall of her room. "These are pictures Daddy and Uncle A took from over the last year. See this one?" She held up the picture on the top of the stack. "Uncle A took it for my last birthday party!"

The photo showed Beyond and Briana sitting in front of a birthday cake. Briana had a huge grin on her face and B had his typical haft-smile.

"And this one! This one was last Halloween!" She held up a photo of her dressed as a very realistic vampire. "I scared an adult that year! He even wet himself!"

"That's… very nice, dear. Mr. Besting, do you mind if I take a look around the apartment? To make sure it is safe for children?"

"Yes, please." Kirihara left the room and a creepy haft-smile grew on Beyond's face. A quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and forced B to look at him.

"B!" A hissed at him. "Don't tell me you're thinking of killing that poor woman!"

"Why not? If this information ever gets to L, then Briana and I are basically screwed. For all we know, she could already be working for him! It's best to kill her now. Besides, her death date is almost up."

"You're letting your paranoia get to you, B! If you kill this woman, I'll leave and go back to L, I swear it!"

"You won't go back." Beyond scoffed. "You were just as miserable as me there."

"Watch me!" A snarled and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Briana looked up from her pictures.

"Daddy, where did Uncle A go?" She asked worriedly.

"Daddy just made him a little upset, strawberry. Don't worry about it, he'll be back soon." Kirihara came back into the room at this moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Besting. I have all the information I need now. I'll be getting out of your hair now."

"Just a moment, Mrs. Kirihara." B approached her with one hand in his pocket, gripping the small, but extremely sharp, pocketknife. "I'm sorry to say…that I can't let you leave so soon." Beyond took the knife out and slashed her throat, spilling her blood everywhere. She fell in slow motion, mouth open, as if she were trying to scream. He smirked as he licked the red liquid off his knife, delighting in the metallic flavor. B noticed that Briana had scooped up some blood and was about to put it in her mouth. "No, strawberry." He took her hand away from her mouth.

"But, Daddy, it looks like jam! And you had some!"

"It's a very special type of jam that only adults can have. I'll let you have some when you're older, OK?" The real reason was because B didn't know if Kirihara had any blood-transmitted diseases and he didn't really know how to explain to a doctor that both he and his 3-year-old daughter had the same strand of AIDS. "Let's get this cleaned up, little one."

**One Month Later***********************************

True to his word, A hadn't returned once B had killed Kirihara. He was quite worried about A, even though he didn't show it. 'If A is so weak that he can't handle a little killing, then he shouldn't have lived with me.' Beyond tried to reason with himself. But knew that wasn't true.

One day, in a new apartment, he decided to try and find anything about A on the internet. B knew A had a Facebook, even though L would probably try to get rid of it. He soon pulled up A's Facebook, but wished he didn't. The most resent entire was a single picture—a man hung from a tree. Even at the distance the photo was taken, it was very obvious that the man was A. Tears of anger and sadness started to fall down his face. 'It was L.' He thought bitterly. 'L put this picture on here so I could see. That bastard!'

"Daddy?" Briana walked up to him and crawled into his lap. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Strawberry… your Uncle A isn't come home." Beyond chocked out, squeezing his daughter tight. "He's pasted on into the great beyond."

"No!" Briana screamed and buried her head into his shoulder. "Is that what those numbers meant!? I didn't know! Daddy, I didn't know why his numbers were so low!" Beyond looked at his baby girl. He didn't know she had his eyes; B just thought she just had the color. And she had seen A's death date when Beyond hadn't.

"Don't worry, Briana, sweetheart. It's not your fault."

'It's L's.'

**YEAH! I UPDATED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 4 years**

**And finally…**

**L's PoV**

The reason that L was walking through the park that day was simple. Watari had caught a cold and was unable to cook or drive, so L had to walk to a local bakery in order to have his daily amount of sugar.

As he was walking, L noticed a group of children. It was composed of six seven-year-old boys and one 4 year old girl, who was sitting in a ball as the other children were throwing punches and kicks that her. "What do you think you're doing?" L asked loudly in his monotone. The kids looked up at him and panicked.

"It's an adult! Run!" One shouted and the rest scattered, leaving the little girl alone and hurt.

"Are you alright?" L asked as crouched next to the shivering child. She flinched slightly at his presence but nodded. "Come, child, we must get you home." She looked up at him and L had to stifle a gasp.

'It's… it's Beyond…' L stared, wide-eyed at the child's blood red eyes. 'No…it can't be my brother… for one, the child is defiantly a she. Unless Backup can manipulate space and time, then this is most likely Beyond's…daughter.'

"Why are you being nice to me?" The child asked, honestly confused. "Everyone else calls me weird and a freak, so why aren't you?"

L gave her a slight smile. "Many others also call me those names. In fact, I believe a FBI agent told me earlier today that she wished she could arrest people who looked like me because I look 'dangerous' and 'creepy'." He thought back to what Misora told him today. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ruki Ry-u-za-ki." She sounded out her supposed last name, as if she had practiced saying it. "You know, you look a lot like my Daddy when he's wearing contacts."

"Oh?" L was nearly sure of it; this child was the daughter of Backup.

"Yeah! Daddy is very smart; he taught me a good way to remember the ABCs! Do you want to hear it?"

"Why not?" It was only an alphabet song. **(However, L forgot. This song was taught to her by BB)** 'Ruki' took in a big breathe and…

_A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool_

B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls

C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain

D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb

H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

I Is For Issac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes

J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes

K Is For Kimmy  
Who Was Shot In The Head

L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled

M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp

N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummeled By Fists

O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast

P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass  
Laa laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la la. laa laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la la.

_One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down_

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail

R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail

S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow

T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow

U Is For Urich  
Who Was Stricken By Hooves

V Is for Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof

W Is For Will  
Who Was Hit By A Car

X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar

Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane

Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went…

_Insane!_

"Well, that was… interesting." 'What in hell had possessed Backup to teach her that!? Her education will certainly change once Beyond is arrested and she goes to Whammy's.'

"Bye, Mister! I have to go now, or Daddy will get worried. See you later!" The happy Ruki ran off smiling. L watched Beyond's daughter leave.

No, he watched his niece leave.

**NOOOOOO! L, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM HER DADDY!**

**If anyone's wondering, L is 21 in this chapter and B is about 20. L just pisses me off in this chapter. And B's not in it!**


End file.
